It's Me (FNAF)
by ImmortalBooty
Summary: Fritz Smith must be killed.
1. Chapter 1

Fritz Smith wasn't always phone guy. Before he recorded messages, his first job at Freddy Fazbear's was night gaurd. He discovered a thing or two about the resturaunt.  
>Freddy and the rest weren't warned of him. The Toy versions doubted they even needed a night gaurd, considering they can easily kill anyone who gets in. So they all have a sudden urge. "Find the people. Kill the adults." But Smith is the only adult they need to kill. <div> 


	2. The Puppet

He looked around, not sure where he was. He was in a box, yes, but there was a timer on the ground. He thought nothing of it and continued to wait. He didn't know what he was waiting for, but he knew he was waiting for something. The children were playing nearby, he could tell by the music that was playing. But then, the music stopped.

"Strange." He thought and decided that the children were somewhere else now.  
>He was to entertain the children but how could he entertain someone who was not there? He poked his head out of the box and looked up. A mangled fox was there, hanging from the ceiling. He gave a quick nod to his friend and stepped out of the box. He heard noises coming from the office. That must be where the children are. But then his sensors said that there was a killer in the office.<p>

"Odd," he said to himself, his voice box rusty from not being used, "but I suppose that I must have to deal with our guest."  
>He started to head to the office and was in the main hallway. A light flashed and he took cover in one of the party rooms. He peered down the hallway and heard a male voice, filled with panic.<p>

"Screw me! The puppet is out and wants to kill me! I'm screwed."

The Marionette took offense at being called a puppet and decided that, killer or not, this man must die.  
>He slinked down the hallway on long legs and prepared to jump. He crouched down and noticed that Foxy had rushed out and was hiding the Marionette from the view of the night guard. He tensed his non-existing muscles and jumped at the night guard, a screech coming out of his voice box. Blood quickly stained his hands before he looked down. This wasn't a human, this was an endoskeleton without a suit on!<p>

Disgust filled the Marionette at the thought that the endo-skeleton would disobey rules with an uncaring attitude. He dragged the body to the parts and service room, where there was always a spare costume. He picked up the Freddy Fazbear costume head and shoved it on with a disgusting _plop_. He then shoved the arms and legs on with another_ squelch_. He then took the front half of the torso and put that on as well. Finally, he took the back torso and shoved that on. He looked with a hint of pride that he had done this all on his own.

He then heard music coming from his room and the Marionette rushed back into his box. It had been fun with his adventure and he couldn't wait until the next night guard.

Jeremey woke up with a start. "What a dream." He muttered as he recalled the dream he had. He then laughed at the thought of being stuffed into a suit. He didn't know why he was worried and just thought that his brain wanted to make him think twice about getting a job that paid a hundred dollars for doing nothing but checking on the animatronics. Plus, free pizza! And he could bring his 3DS and get paid for playing video games! He laughed again and checked the time. It was 9 am and the smell of coffee made him get up. The auto coffee maker was brewing a hot pot of coffee and he poured some into his cup and took a long drink. He couldn't wait until he could start his shift as the night guard for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.


	3. Toy Bonnie

*Toy Bonnie's POV*

The others think he was crazy, but he knew something was wrong. Hopping off the stage, Bonnie searched every room. He knew for a fact that something was wrong when a light flashed in a room. Bonnie froze, then kept going. Just walking around the place without any songs to sing or kids to please was refreshing. But having someone else in the building made Bonnie tense up. Finally, he was in the vents and was ready to see who this even was.

A light flashed on Bonnie. A human with a baffled look on his face was simply sitting there. Bonnie entered the office, all of the sudden pissed to see what looked like an adult, only to find a figure with a Freddy head on. "Oh," Bonnie thought as he left the office.

Walking back to the stage, Bonnie kept his head down, knowing that the others were right. But strangely, he kept seeing lights. Again and again, a light would flash in the room he was in. The source of the light was hard to find, but eventually he found it. About three inches from the light, he looked beside it and saw a camera. Bonnie stared into it, only to see some parts. Nothing was there, but at least he now knew he was being watched. By who, Bonnie didn't know.

But he had to warn the others.

He stumbled back onto the stage to see Freddy and Chica staring at him with their eyebrows raised.

"If anyone was there, we would know. We are connected to a criminal database." Freddy was so matter-of-fact about there being anyone in the pitch black restaurant with them.

"Someone is watching us. There are cameras and lights. Go see it yourself if you don't believe me." Bonnie replied with a stern look on his permanently smiling face. He watched as the others doubtfully left the stage.

Bonnie thought about the other, old animatronics. He wondered if they were active during the night. "I hope not," he said to himself.

The older models were a danger to the kids without the facial recognition that the toy animatronics had. Bonnie then heard a clank and some static and looked up. Mangle was on the ceiling, looking down at Bonnie.

"Need help?" was all Bonnie said before Mangle nodded.

"Yessss, help would be nice." Mangle hissed, her voice box letting out a burst of static.

"I'll get Chica" Bonnie said.

Just then, Toy Chica came running down the hall, pieces of Mangle in her strong grip. Chica climbed up to Mangle and started to puts pieces where they belong. He also fixed the issue of Mangles endoskeleton head not in her costume head. When Mangle looked more decent and a bit like the other Foxy, Chica left to go back to find the cameras that Bonnie was talking about.

Mangle remained on the ceiling before giving a nod to Bonnie and heading back to the Kids Cove. Bonnie watched Mangle leave before he got back on the stage


End file.
